Live a Life of no Regrets
by jadeypooh
Summary: He was back. and she realized how she felt. but shes to late. will she move on with some one else? like he has.. or will she wait for him..rated m for later chapters and language NaruXSaku
1. Chapter 1

OK ..this is my first naruto sakura fan fic. i really think that these 2 should be to gether more then any thing in the world. and if you dont ... then .. this isnt a story you will injoy.. well.. i hope you like it . oh.. and in advace, sorry for any spellign / grammer mistakes... im really bad at that stuff

.. no .. i do not own nauto... but if i did.. wow .. hes be black and blue

* * *

-Live a life of no regrets  
Chapter 1

You think some one thinks the world of you until your told differently . And it's like getting stabbed in the heart a thousand times. We all know it can't be helped, but still we wish that every thing could go the way we wanted it . The people we like, we wish so hard that they like us back. And when they do , wow, what can you say about that? You fell like your flying , that noting can go wrong . But , when the person you like, doesn't't't like you back, there are so many things going threw your head at that moment, and it gets over whelming. You want to cry , but you don't want to seem weak, you want to beg them to like you , but you don't want to push them away. You want them so much to return the feelings , but you know , they are free to like who ever they want. Its so hard to take in, and , you usually don't want to. You just want to be happy with them. For them to make you happy and you to make them happy. They say teenagers don't know what love is. But, I know I do. Hi , my name is Sakura Haruno, I'm 24 years old , and today is one of the most important days of my life. Here's my story of how I lost a love and regained one and my struggles through .

I was 15 years old, and I was on my way to the training field with Tsunade-san when it all really began .

It had been over 2 years when I herd the voice that would forever change my life.

" Sakura-Chan?"  
I turned around when my name was called and saw him. After 2 and a half years of not seeing him at all. He looked so different , but at the same time, he still looked like the same Naruto. His blue eyes still full of laughter, his blonde hair still all over the place as It was 2 years ago, and his smile, still the smile that could bring you to your knees if you weren't mad at him, but his body , he had grown taller, and he looked stronger.

" Naruto ..?"  
Tsunade -san looked at him then at Jiraiya." its good to see you two back in one peace"  
For some strange reason, I couldn't take my eyes off of Naruto, and it seemed like he couldn't ether.. After a few minutes of staring , I finally looked away.

_'What's wrong with me ..? Why couldn't I take my eyes off him.. Its Naruto for goodness sakes!' _I thought to my self and Tsunade and Jiraiya talked and Naruto listened. I shook the thought from my head then Tsunade said " come on Sakura.. Time to train" then started walking off. I waved at Naruto and Jiraiya as I followed her .

" He's changed so much since the last time we saw him hasn't he?" Tsunade -san said to me as we got to the field.  
" who ?" I asked naive of who she was talking about .  
" Naruto"  
" oh .. Oh yeah .. He has … but , he probably is still the same Naruto on the inside …obnoxious and annoying … haha "  
Tsunade look at me " who knows… well… Jiraiya probably does."  
I slightly laughed then Tsunade- san and I got straight down to training.

2 months passed by with noting interesting happening. Except a few conversations with Naruto about what he did when he was gone and just some normal conversations and a few meetings here and there. It seemed so much more easer to talk to him now, and he was more responsible and not so immature as he was before. He had changed so much , but it was the type of change that was good. But, unfortunately , one bad thing that changed, and It all thanks to Jiraiya, was that he became some what of a pervert. He even told me that he read the latest of the "Icha Icha" series. He said they were boring, but I saw how he looked at some of the girls that walked past us when we were at inch bans. You might say it was teenage hormones, but , it wasn't that alone. But back on topic. We started getting closer and closer as the days and meetings went by. And I slowly realised that I liked the new Naruto. But never would I tell any one. Do you have any idea what that would do to my so called 15 year old reputation. And plus, I was to shy to tell any one. But then one day I decided that I would ask him out.

" hey.. You want to go see a move with me on Friday..?" I asked timidly one day when we met up at Ichibans.  
He looked at me and answered " sure "  
I smiles then got up from my set " ok .. I'll meet you here at 5: 30 then ok ?"  
" yup" Naruto smiled  
" ok .. Bye" I started walking back home after he waved and went back to eating.

I walked all the way home with the biggest smile on my face. So sure of my self. Thinking that now nothing could go wrong. Cause I knew he liked me, so , things would go further in time, wouldn't they ?  
Now all I had to do was wait for Friday and every thing would be perfect, or so I thought. I never new what has hiding right behind the next corner.

* * *

well thats the end of my first chapeter tell me if you like it ... please 


	2. Chapter 2

hey every one ! this is the next chapter, i know they rnt very long, but .. i'm hoping to make them longer. hope you likey.  
i do not own naruto , but as i said in the last chapter , if i did... hed be black and blue .

* * *

-Live a life of no regrets  
chapter 2

Friday rolled around quick enough. But still it wasn't fast enough for me. Finally it was 5 o'clock, and I was just finishes blow drying my hair then walked down stairs and put my shoes on.

"ok mom .. I'm going now.. I'll be back .. Um.. Later but not to late .." then I walked out of the house and to Ichibans . I was so excited, and at the same time, so nervous. I have no clue why I was nervous . Maybe it was because I didn't know what was going to happen. I was wondering if he was going to kiss me, oh hold my hand , or any thing. All I could see in my head as I walked to Inchibans was all the different scenarios of how he would kiss me , or maybe hug me. Or any thing that has to do with having physical contact with me. I was in my own dream world and I didn't even notice me about to bump in to some thing until….  
BUMP!  
Trip  
falls on ass  
"oaf" I said at I hit the ground  
" oh! I'm sorry Sakura"  
_'hey.. Where's the 'Chan' part'_ I thought to my self as Naruto extended his hand to help me up, witch I took willingly.

" its ok .. I'm fine " I smiles as I dusted my self off " so you ready to go ?"  
" yeah"

Naruto and I walked in a comfortable silence all the way to the theatre. When we got there we got our tickets then bought our popcorn and drinks then went into our selected theatre and sat down and waited for the move to start.

" I heard this was supposed to be really good " I said finally breaking the silence  
" yeah .. I did too."  
Right then the movie started and we watched it. It was quite good. It was about this man, who found this doll on his porch one night and took it in side then it came alive and started chasing after him, then he met this girl who helped him get away form the doll that had by now possessed some ones body. And then the girl and the guy start to fall in love over one night and then they find out that it was one of the guys moms friend and they get married.

Naruto got up from his set and waited for me to get up then we walked out of the theatre.

" So … I guess I'll walk you home .." Naruto said as we walked in the direction of my house. But I didn't want to go home just yet. So, I held his hand and said.  
" how about we go to the park ?'  
he looked at me with a questioning look but then nodded and we headed for the park. We walked to the park hand in hand the whole way there. It wasn't a long walk , maybe about 2 minutes so the silence was ok. When we got there we sat down on the bench and talked.

" so, how was your week ?" I asked smiling at him.  
" it was great. Yours?' he smiled back  
" it was okay. A little boring , but still ok."  
" well that's alright I guess.."  
".. so … why was your week so great? What did you do?" _'were you as excited to come on this date with me as I was?' _I thought to my self .

" oh well, I ran into Hinata, and we were talking . And I asked her out and she said yeah. We going to go to the fair in the next town over tomorrow" Naruto smiled widely his eyes becoming slits. But me, my heart had just shattered into a billion peaces. I was shocked, but I didn't show it. I just tried to smile and hid my tears. But I guess it wasn't that convincing, Cause Naruto noticed.  
".. hey .. What's wrong ?" Naruto asked concerned .  
'… nothing …" I still kept on my fake smile  
" Sakura , don't like to me, how long have I known you for ? I know when some thing is wrong."  
_' but yet you still don't know how to tell that I like you , I held your hand for goodness sakes.' _I thought  
" its noting Naruto," I said as I got up " I'm going to go home now. I guess .. I'll see you around.. Or .. What ever." I started to walk away but couldn't get very far before he grabbed onto my wrist. I looks at the ground, buy now tears were slowly falling down my face, so I dared not to look at him.  
" Sakura, please tell me what's wrong…"  
he got no answer for me for I was afraid I would break down if I said the littlest of things.  
" Sakura , look at me and answer me please."  
I shook me head. So he went and stood in front of me and lifted my chin to him, before I could look at him I shut my eyes tightly, when my face was fully in view I herd a slight gasp from him  
" Sakura! Why are you crying?" Naruto asked concerned  
that only made me cry harder.  
" Sakura , please .. Talk to me say some thing"  
finally I gathered all my courage and opened my eyes and spoke to him  
"… your so blind its not even funny, don't you realise any thing Naruto?"  
he was shocked, but I didn't care.  
" w-what do you mean.?" he asked letting go of my chin.  
I slightly glared at him, I didn't care if I was hurting him, I was in pain my self.  
" I like you, ok.. There you go .. I-like-you! I said it!"  
Naruto had an even more sad look on his face after he herd that then look at the ground with a sad expression. I was confused. _'why would he be sad, because he is going out on a date with Hinata tomorrow and he doesn't want to hurt her .. Or..'_ my thought were cut off by Naruto finally speaking  
" I'm sorry"  
".. what do you mean your sorry, what are you sorry for ?" I asked gently  
"… I don't like you that way any more Sakura, I waited to long, and .. Well… I couldn't wait any longer. So … I moved on … I'm sorry.. But ..I just want to be friend … I thought that's why we went to see a movie , just as friend … I didn't realise that you thought it was a date.. If I knew I would have said no."  
I was shocked to say the least, and those broken pieces of my heart from finding out that him and Hinata were going on a date shattered more. I backed away from him, not sure what was going on any more. Then I tripped and fell on my butt. Naruto came and extended a hand to me to help me up but I just hit it away and got up my self and glared at him then started to walk away.  
" Sakura … "  
I turned and looked at him  
"…. I don't want to talk to you right now …"  
" but .,"  
I looks away from him then broke into a run and ran all the way home tears flooding my vision but not enough for me to hit any thing. I got home and ran in, kicked off my shoes then ran to my room, slammed my door then fell on my bed and cried for what seemed like forever.

Like I said in the first chapter, You think some one thinks the world of you until your told differently . And it's like getting stabbed in the heart a thousand times.  
You never really know what it feels like till it happens. And I, never thought it would to me, but it did. What was I to do at a time like this, I couldn't just go and hang out with him as though this was all nothing, but , I didn't want to lose a great friend. So I decided that night. Let me wait a little then I'll go and put this whole incident behind me and just be his friend. If that's all I could be, then that's what I'd take. Just as long as I was allowed to be close to him, be around him, talk to him.

* * *

ok.. thats the last chapter... JUST KIDDING! hahah ... but it will be if you dont REVIEW! lol so please ... review! i love you all ! 


	3. Chapter 3

ok, to clear things up , yes this is a naruto sakura fanfic, if it wasent, would it be in that catagory? nope. and also, im realyl sorry foe any spellign or gramer mistakes. i do have spell check, but it doesnt change itto the one i always want , like if there was week and weak, it doent change it.so im really sorry. i'm trying my best.. well..on with the story.  
no i do not own naruto , but as i said in the last chapter, and willbe saying for the rest,if i did... he'd be black and blue.  
laughes  
naruto: runs  
me: when i''m done with you , you wont want to run away! runs after him  
any wasy  
ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

-Live a life of no regrets  
Chapter 3

Its had now been 4 and a half years since I told Naruto I liked him. We got past the whole thing, we talked about it, and now every thing's ok. I still like him, well… actually … I don't …. the like has grown into a love. And a 1 sided love at that, but, as long as I can be his friend . I'm ok with that. As long as I can be around him. Sure I get jealous when I see him and Hinata holding hands , or kissing , or hugging, or just plain laughing together , but I cant just turn off my feelings. I wish I could though , things would be so much easer. But I'm also glad that were friends, cause when my mom died 2 years prior, he was there for me , he gave me a shoulder to cry on. It had been hard. And I thank Kami every day that he was there for me. I remember, a few days after the funeral, he cam over to my house with a bunch of flowers and a movie and we just watched it together. I love the moments when its just me and him. I feel as though I can tell him any thing.

To day was Naruto's 19th birthday. Hinata decided to throw it at the bar in town ( ok in this fanfic, its legal to drink at the age of 18... Lol) every one was having a great time.  
" hey Sakura .. What do you want to drink ?" Kiba asked me when he got up to get something for him self  
" I'll just have a coke.." I said and smiled  
" … just a coke… ?"  
" yeah .."  
" but your at a party …cant you live a little"  
"yeha but I don't want to, tonight …"  
" you suck " Kiba said. I stuck my toung out at him and he smiled as he went to the bar and ordered the 2 drinks.  
I looked around at every one that was there and my eyes landed on Naruto and I smiled. Hinata was standing beside him holding his hand as they were talking. He looked so happy. And so did Hinata. I knew she loved him and he loved her. But , some times when I looked at them, it just didn't seem right that they were together. Maybe that was because I was jealous. But, seriously, some times it just didn't fit. Sure he seemed happy and she did too, but that could just be a mask coving some pain that they're trying to hide. Maybe they weren't meant to be together. Maybe I should go and tell Hinata that Naruto doesn't really love her. The more I thought about it, the more I felt terrible about it. How could I think such things? I was both of there friends and I was happy for them. Well I should be.

Kiba returned to the table with the two drinks in hand then sat down beside me and gave me my drink.  
" thanks Kiba" I smiled at him as I took a sip of my drink to make sure nothing was in it. Its not that I didn't trust Kiba , its just , well, I just was making sure. And thankfully , it was only coke.  
" no problem.. But , why don't you ever drink? You agents it ..?" Kiba asked taking a sip of his drink , which, I wasn't to sure what it was, but it was alcoholic.  
" oh, I have noting agents it, its just. I don't know what I'm like when I drink, and I don't want to make a fool of my self in a public place, if you know what I mean."_ 'liar.'_ I thought to my self  
" Yeah, but how will you ever find out if you don't?"  
you see , I already knew how I was like when I was drunk, I was either, if guys were around , very, hum… what's the word,… Horny, or if I was with my girlfriends I was really mean. I had gotten drunk once with Ino and Kim, I got so mad at Ino for some thing then walked out of her house and to the park and I saw some guys and when Ino finally got me, it was a miracle that I hadn't had any thing happen to me. Since then, if I drank, it was in the privacy of my own home.

"I'll drink one day with Ino or someone maybe, I don't really care about drinking that much."  
" oh .. that's good , I guess."  
" Yeah . "  
" well." Kiba finished off his drink and looked at me " I'm going to get another one of these, then I might walk around, you don't mined being by your self do you ?"  
" Naw, I'm fine" I smiled at him as he got up and walked back to the counter and goe another drink.

I looked around the room again and felt a pain at my heart when I saw Naruto with Hinata on his lap, sitting in a corner making out like there was no tomorrow. I wanted to look away but yet I couldn't take my eyes off of them. And my mind was playing tricks on me. All I could see was , instead of Hinata, me sitting on his lap kissing him, his hands on me in ways they hadn't been before. my hands being able to touch him where I would dare not to, and , The closeness. But then I realised, my head was just getting carried away again. I don't even think that she knew how lucky she was to have him. But , I wouldn't know what went on in her head. I finally looked away and looked around the room and saw Kiba sitting at the bar doing the exact same thing I was doing only seconds ago. Staring. But he, well he looked worse then I did. He looked like he'd just been stabbed in the heart. I knew he'd kill to be where Naruto was. Every one knew he liked Hinata. But, it was to late when she found out, just the same as it was for me when I told Naruto. But , for some reason, he took the heart break better , but , he didn't take the process very well like I have. I actually saw him crying one day, I think it was the first time he saw them kiss or some thing. I felt so bad. But I couldn't change any thing.

I saw him look away form them, then down another drink and order another one. I had no idea how much he was going to drink , or, how much he already did. But , I guess that was his way of trying to forget. His, I guess, was better then my way, but, my was is something I didn't let any one see. Plus, I don't think any one would have noticed. But, hey, that doesn't mater now.

The night when on. I stayed at the table and talked to any one who came and sat down and talked to me. At one point in the night though. This guy that wasn't part of the party came over to me, and he was drunk. He started hitting on me, but I just pushed it aside. He seemed like a nice guy. Well, until her came closers to me and started touching me. I guess Naruto must have see this and came over and brought me over to his table before I could punch the guy out. Buy 11: 30 I was getting bored and decided to take me leave. I said bye to everyone and walked home. When I got home, I walked in, took off my shoes , then walked into the kitchen and started to make a cup of tea. After my tea was done I went into my living room and turned on my computer then opened up my music and let it play as I sat down on my couch and drank my tea. After I finished my tea, I put the cup on the table and lied down on the couch and rolled up the sleeve on my left arm and looked at it. There were so many scares and no one ever seemed to notice. But that was fine with me, because I knew , if they did, no good would come from it. I stopped looking at my arm and curled up into my couch and closed my eyes.

I didn't even realise I fell asleep until, well, until I woke up to a knock on my door. I looked at the clock on my VCR and it said 2:30 am.  
_' who the fuck would be knocking on my door this late at night … '_ I thought .  
The knock came again but harder, so I slowly got up and answered the door only to be pushes back into my house and pined agents the wall with two hungry lips crashing agents mine.

* * *

ok, well, thats the 3rd chapy, heheh its a clify yes but, that will keep you on the edge of your seats untill the next chapter up. heheheheh well love you all and please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

OK . heres another chapter... this one took me for ever... and you guys are lucky, i could have put this up tomorow but no, i had to finishe it ... lol .. well hope you liek ti

I dont own naruto ... btu if i did he'd be black and blue, and i dont meanit as beating him up wink  
naruto :O.O  
me: ahah! i caught you !  
naruto : no!  
me: hehe ... yout going to love me soon enought !  
naruto: O.O

* * *

-Live a life of no regrets  
Chapter 4

The lips were warm and had the taste of alcohol on them. I looked at the man that had stolen my first and was shocked.  
_" no way, what the hell is he doing! He can't be doing this .. But .. Oh… its so nice.. I don't want him to stop…' _I thought as I was slowly giving into the man who had me pined agents the wall kissing me. _' no wait. What am I thinking , he cant be doing this, he's with Hinata. He cant be kissing me' _I pushed him away , and he looked at me with hurt eyes.  
" Sakura-Chan .. Why did you do that ?" he asked coming closer to me again. I slipped out from his arms and headed to the living room " you should go Naruto, if Hinata found out what you just did shed kill me, or you.'  
Naruto followed me into the living room "… I don't care… let her find out .."  
Naruto gabbed onto my shoulder and pulled me to him again  
" no Naruto," he started kissing my neck and my breath was starting to come out uneven".. this … this is wrong, we.. We just ….. Cant…" my eyes started to droop the more he kissed my neck.  
" yes we can…"  
I pushed him away and he fell on his ass  
" Sakura-Chan what was that for?"  
" you cant be doing this ! Your with Hinata, why don't you go to her and do this! your not with me! And any ways , your drunk . You don't know what your doing you'll just end up regretting this later." tears started forming in my eyes, but I wouldn't allow them to fall.  
Naruto looked at me then got up " fine, if you think I'm just over here because I'm drunk and want some but will end up regretting it later" Naruto sat on my couch and I looked at him confused " I'll just wait here till I sober up, then well see."  
I was shocked "w-what..?"  
Naruto looked at me " I'm staying here till I sober up and you realises that maybe I want to be with you. I wouldn't have come over if I wasn't serious."  
" but Hinata-" I was cut off  
" right now I don't care about her.."  
" you guys got in a fight, didn't you ?"  
" no, we didn't , why cant you just accept that I wasn't to be with you tonight …? Why do I have to explain my self.?' Naruto said  
"…. because, you dont like me , that's why, Cause your with Hinata , that's why"  
Naruto put his hands on his face and looked like he was going to rip his eyes out " fuck Sakura, you said I was blind 4 years a go , and look at you now, you're the blind one"

I was shocked , he couldn't like me, he said he didn't , 4 years ago  
_' but people feelings change over time , you know that' _  
I looked at him ".. are you sure this is something you really want to do ?" I asked standing in front of him. Naruto's hands slid down his face and he looked at me " yes… and only if it can be tonight , I want to, cause I know, ill regret not doing this later.."  
".. fine" that was the last thing I could say before Naruto got up and kissed me.  
The kisses were better then I could have ever imaged, I never wanted him to stop. But we had to break for air eventually.  
"… where's your room?..."Naruto asked me. I looked at him then grabs his hand and ran up the pulling Naruto along with me. When I got to my room we walked in and I closed the door and Naruto pined me to it and started kissing my neck and pressed him self against me, witch made me slightly moan. I could feel the smirk he made, after he heard me moan, against my neck. Then he pushed against me again, gaining another moan from me. He knew what he was doing to me and he continued it. His hand slowly ran down my side as he kissed my jaw then my lips. His hands got down to the bottom of my shirt and he started to slowly pulls it up running his hands up my sides in the process His hands were so warm agents my skin. I felt like I was in heaven. He got the shirt off me then dropped it on the ground. Before he could kiss me again, my hands found the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, then I dropped it on the floor. As soon as the shirt hit the ground , his lips were already pressed against mine. His hand went around to my back and unhooked my bra. He slid the straps down with the palms of his hands, then ran one of his hands up my now bare chest and cupped my breast and started to rub it. I moaned into the kiss and let my hands slide down his chest to the hem of his pants. I undid them then pushed them down an bit and let them fall the rest of the way down. Naruto stepped out of then with out breaking the kiss. He kicked them away with his foot then started walking back toward the bed pulling me along with him. When he got to the bed he pulled off my skirt and dropped it on the floor then sat down on my bed and pulled me down so I was straddling his lap. I pressed my body against his and kissed him again. Buy now I could feel his member pressing against me. I'm sure if his boxers were any tighter, it would have ripped a hole in them. Naruto stopped kissing me then started kissing my neck and lied back on the bed, puling me with him. When he was fully lying back on the bed he pushed me over then laid over top of me trailing kisses down my chest. He got to one of my breast and took it into his mouth. I gabbed onto the sheets Beth me tightly and his hand went to my other breast and started to rub it. I moaned and he switched breast . I wasn't sure how much more I could take.  
Finally he stopped and then took off my panties, then kissed me again . I pushes down his boxers as far as I could and he took them off the rest of the way. Naruto placed him self over me and slowly went into me. At first it hurt but after a few second it when away . I pressed into him and he started moving. Slowly at first then gradually got faster and harder. I wrapped my legs around him and dug my nails into his back.. If he didn't have the fox in him the marks would most likely still be there. The harder he went the louder I moaned. I new I was reaching my peak and he must have been to because he released when I reached it.

He collapsed on me and we both started breathing hard. I draped my arms over him and slightly smiles. He rolled off of me and laid down beside me ad pulled me over to him . I lied down on his chest and closed my eyes . He started stroking my hair.

" are you going to leave soon?" I asked with a hint of sadness in it.  
Naruto looked at me " no … I'll leave in the morning .. Ok ?"  
" ok…." I smiled and snuggles into him.  
Naruto pulled the blanket over us and I slowly differed into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning I woke up to a slight shake by Naruto.  
" hey you , " I looked at him and smiled  
but he didn't smile back he grabbed my arm" what are theses?" he pointed to me wrist.  
_' oh shit … what am I supposed to say…'_  
" Sakura … answer me .."  
I slowly sat up and wrapped the blanket around me " .. I went on a mission .. And … umm… when they were interrogating me, they cut them… ?" I said, but it sounded more like a question then an answer.  
" don't lie to me Sakura, if that's true … they would have killed you ."  
"… " I was speech less. What was I supposed to say _' oh I was doing it because of you? Because you wouldn't love me and I couldn't stand looking at you and Hinata so happy. And the pain of the blade dulled the pain in my heart?" _I couldn't say that to him. I just couldn't.  
he grabbed my face softly and turned it so I was looking at him " Sakura , why ?"  
tears started forming in my eyes and tried to look at him but his face just followed where my eyes went then he wiped the tear that fell from my face.  
" don't cry. Please don't cry. I hate it when you cry…. If you cant tell me … at least promise me that you won't do it again … please" Naruto said looking right in to my eyes.  
I nodded and stopped crying as Naruto hugged me.  
After a little while he slowly pulled away and looked at me. " I should go now .. But if you want .. I can eat breakfast with you ?"  
I nodded again " I'd like that"  
he smiled then got up ".. I'll go make something while you get dressed ok ?"  
" alright"  
Naruto walked down stairs and went into the kitchen and went threw the cupboards and found some ramen and made them.  
I got up out of my bed and went and got some cloths and got dressed then walked down stairs and sat at the table. Naruto put a bowl of ramen in front of me and I smiled _'figures ..'_ I slightly laughed as he sat down beside me and we ate in silence. After we finished eating Naruto got up and kissed my forehead  
".. I'll see you later or when ever I can ..aright ?"  
" ok.. I'll see you later" I smiled as he went to the front door, put his shoes on and walked out. As soon as he left. I hade a guilty felling hang over me for the rest of the day. But, I didn't regret any thing.

* * *

hehe ... its doen ... i hope you liekd it ...  
naruto : )...  
me:.. see .. i told you that youd love me soon enought ..  
naruto : looks at me funny heheh  
me:... what ...  
naruto: jumps on me  
me : ah! .. well... review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey .. heres another chapter , sorry for any grammer mistakes.. lol  
I do not own naruto hehe ... but if i did hes be black an blue  
naruto:.. hehe i dont mind that ...  
me,...hehehehe...any ways ON WITH THE STORY

* * *

-Live a life of no Regrets  
Chapter 5

A few weeks went by, with nothing more then me and Naruto just hanging out with each other at inchibans or a night at the bar. To day was one of those days at inchibans. As we were giving each other a hug good by he whispered in my ear.  
" I'll come by tonight . Ok ?"  
I smiled as we broke away form the hug " ok. I'll see you later then "  
" alright. Bye " Naruto waved as I started walking back to my house  
I waved over my shoulder. When I got home, it was 3:30, so I started cleaning up my house. Its not like it was a mess. It just needed a tidying. If any thing needed cleaning it was my room. I was going to clean it when I got back for inchibans any ways, but now there was more of a reason. After I finished vacuuming the living room and doing the dishes in my sink I went to my room. There were cloths all over the place. Not from nights like the one Naruto and I had , but just because I was to lazy to put them in the laundry basket. I picked up all the cloths and put them in the basket then brought it down to the laundry room and put them in the washer, then went back up to my room. I took the sheets off my bed and stuck them in another laundry basket then went to the cupboard in the hall and got fresh ones out then put them on my bed. After my first load of Landry was done I put in my sheets and put the wet laundry in the dryer. Then I went back up to my room, tidied things up around it, then went to my bath room and had a shower. When I got out of the shower it was almost 8:00. _'wow, its been that long … meh ,' _  
I went into my closet and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, nothing special. Then I went to the bath room and dried my hair and put it up in a pony tail. Just as I was about to walk down stairs there was a knock on my door. I smiled and answered it.  
" hey Nar-" it wasn't Naruto. The person it was nowhere closes to Naruto.  
" you going to let me in ?" he asked with a bored tone in his voice.  
I nodded and let the man in. _' what the hell is he doing here … if Tsunade finds out … oh my god, I could get in shit for this …'  
_" don't worry I already talked to the Hokage." he said taking off his shoes and coat.  
" oh.. Ok…. And she actually let you stay here ?"  
" yeah, I killed my brother and Orochimaru. So I did a favour for this village. that's the least she owed me."  
I rolled my eyes. He looked at me then walked into my kitchen and started rummaging threw my fridge. I followed him.  
" what are you doing ?"  
" I'm hungry, I'm getting something to eat."  
_'still the same ass hole he was when he left.'  
_" why are you here ?"  
Sasuke took some leftover chicken and put it in the microwave then looked at me.  
" Cause I am."  
I glared at him. _' who the hell does he think he is, walking into my house like this then eating MY food'  
_He looked at me and slightly smiled. I looked at him confused. The microwave went off and Sasuke took out the chicken then sat down and ate it. I just stood there and watched him. I was a little freaked out. Not having a clue why he was here, and , he smiling at me. He never did that . There was defiantly something up. He finished eating and I started walking to the living room, but before I could Sasuke pined me agents the wall. I looked at him shocked

" Sasuke .. What are you doing ?"  
Sasuke just kept looking at me and he leaned in and put his forehead on mine. His hand came up and caressed my face.  
"I've missed you."  
I was shocked to say the least._ 'he MISSED me?…the Uchiha Sasuke missed ME? '_  
"w-what …?"  
" I missed you , Sakura . I missed you for so long. You almost made me stay that one night. But I new I had to go and get revenge. But as soon as I did I came back. I'm sorry for making you wait so long for me. And I'm sorry I never told you how I really felt. But , I didn't want to hurt you, but I guess I hurt you more buy not telling you and being so cold to you. I'm sorry. "  
the look in Sasuke's eyes looked so sincere. He kissed my for head then said the words that I wished so much I would hear form him when I was 12.  
" Sakura , I love you . I've loved you for so long. And now , we can be together and have a family. We can be happy together." Sasuke looked at me and smiled.  
I didn't know what to say. I was speech less. What was I to say. It true, I still hade feelings for him , but , the ones I had for Naruto were stronger. But also . Naruto was with Hinata, and they loved each other , and Naruto never told me he loved me. And I could be happy with Sasuke, couldn't I ? And Naruto could be happy with Hinata, and every thing would be fine. No one would ever find out what happened between me and Naruto and we could live fine. But before I could say any thing Sasuke dropped to one knee and gabbed my hand .  
To say I was shocked before was nothing compared to how shocked I was right now.  
" Sakura Haruno, would you do the honour of marrying me and help me restore my clan ?'  
my eyes went wider then I think they ever did in my life. " are… … are you serious?"  
" never been more so in my life"  
I looked around, trying to find an answer somewhere in my house. And right then, I herd him.  
" hey baby, I'm here …"  
I heard shoes come off then walk towards the kitchen . Sasuke looked at me confused. I looked at Sasuke then to the entrance of the kitchen and saw Naruto.  
Naruto: O.o  
Sasuke:  
Sakura: u.u  
Naruto pointed and glared at Sasuke " what are you doing here ! And WHAT are you doing nearing like that in front of Sakura !"  
Sasuke looked at me " what is he doing here … isn't he with Hinata?"  
I didn't know what to say I just kept looking back and forth from Sasuke to Naruto.  
Naruto looked at me and his expression softened" Sakura-Chan …"  
Sasuke got up and stood in front of me and glared at Naruto " go back to Hinata, she's with me now. "  
" you cant make me Sasuke -basted"  
".. well, since I obviously know what's going on here …if you don't leave , I will , and I'll go tell Hinata. How about that .?"  
Naruto was shocked " you wouldn't .."  
" fine … " Sasuke moved and went to the door " but you know if she finds out so will a lot of other people and even more of the villagers will hate you ."  
" no Sasuke, don't . please." I didn't want Naruto to get hurt so I did the only thing that I could think of ." I'll marry you"  
Naruto was shocked. I could tell but the intake of air he took.  
Sasuke looked at me then at Naruto " she doesn't want you, so leave please, leave me and my fiancé alone."  
I looked at him and my heart broke. He seemed so broken. And I was the one who did it. But , I couldn't risk more people hating him and him losing Hinata just for me. Naruto looked at the ground and went back to the door and put his shoes on . Just as he was about to walk out the door he said "congratulations." then walked out. I looked at the ground. Tears treating to fall. Sasuke walked over to me and hugged me  
" don't worry baby, you have me now. Will be happy . Ok ? But please don't cry?"  
I nodded, but the tears still feel. I lost the person I loved again. But this time it was my fault.

* * *

DONT HATE ME XhidsX  
naruto :xCrysx HOW COUDL YOU DO THAT  
sasuke: Hahah .. i will concour all  
me :.. dont even think about it ...  
well love you all and ... review! 


	6. Chapter 6

hey ! heres the next chapter. i hope you all dont hate me for the last chapter. hehe welll ... i hope you like this one .. and to the reviewer Hopestar your idea i was already going to semi uses thanks .  
naruto : why! i love sakura !  
me:.. aww dstop cryign ... she loves you tooo believe me  
naruto : ok !

* * *

-Live a life of no regrets  
Chapter 6

I woke up arms around me and snuggled into the warmth.  
" hey baby. You going to get up now?"  
I groaned " no…. its to early…. 5 more minutes.."  
" its almost 12, aren't you the least bit hungry?"  
the thought of food made me want to hurl. " no .. no food.."  
Sasuke looked at me and kissed my forehead then got up and put his boxers on. I watched him , as memories of last night and nights like last night flooded my mind. He was good, really good. But, still, not as good as Naruto. But I had to stop thinking about him. It had been 3 weeks since the night Sasuke proposed. I had seen him around but, we didn't say hi, or even wave. We would just look away from each other. Any ways, Sasuke didn't want me hanging out with him, he didn't trust us. And I understand why. But I still wished that I could talk to him. But , any ways. Sasuke looked at me and I yawned.  
" did I wear you out that much ? " he smirked  
" you wish .." I smiled then got up and wrapped the sheets around me. Sasuke walked over to me.  
" how many time do I have to tell you" he grabbed hold of the sheets that were around me " you don't have to hide your self from me, your beautiful."  
I smiled at him " I know …"  
Sasuke took the sheet off me then looked at me and then made the bed. I went and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me "I'm going to go have a shower."  
" ok …"  
I walked out of the room and to the bath room and turned on the water and waited till it reached the right temperature. I put the towel on the towel rack then stepped into the shower. Just then some one walked into the bath room and I heard an article of clothing hit the ground , then Sasuke stepped into the shower and wrapped his arms around my waist. He started kissing my neck and the water fell over both of us and stem rising from the temperature of the water.  
" Sasuke ….. I need to wash my hair .. And if we do this now … there .. Will be no more hot… water." I said trying to get away from him. But he kept one arm around me then reached over to hot water tap and turned it off. The water went form warm and relaxing to freezing cold. I moved closer to Sasuke trying to get warm but he just turned me around and pushed me agents the wall and kissed me and pressed into me. I kissed back and slightly moaned into the kiss. His hands ran down the sides of my body and to my legs and he pushed me up the wall and thrust into me. I moaned and wrapped my legs around him and he went in and out of me. His speed increased with each thrust and my moans got louder every second. My nails dug into his back when I was about to reach my peak. He thrust into me one last time then released into me and let of my legs and leaned his palms agents the wall and started breathing hard. I unwrapped my legs from around him and stood up breathing hard. I smiled at him  
" Can.. I have my…. shower now ?"  
he smiled back then kissed me on my for head then got out of the shower and took my towel and wrapped it around him self.  
" you better get me another one … " I said as he walked out of the bath room  
" I will ."  
I turned the hot water back on then waited till it reached the temperature I wanted it at then washed my self. When I got out there was a new towel waiting for me so I dried some of my hair then my body and wrapped it around my body then blow dried my hair. When I was finished then I walked into the bed room and got dressed. To got out my favourite pants and t shirt and then put my panties and bra on then put my pants on. that's where every thing went wrong. They wouldn't do up.  
" what the fuck…come .. On … do up. You stupid piece of shit.!" by now I was on my bed trying to do them up " DO UP!"

Buy the time I said this Sasuke was up in my room and looking at me and slightly laughing " babe, what are you doing ?"  
I looked at him " I'm trying to do up my pants but , they- wont -go." I pouted ." I'm getting fat."  
Sasuke walked over to me and looked down at me " you're not getting fat. They probably just shrunk in the wash"  
" but I've washed these pants before and I could always wear them after I got them out of the dryer."  
"…. then I don't know … but you're not fat. Ok?"  
I looked at him and nodded. " ok"  
Sasuke smiled at me then lifted me up off the bed and kissed me. I kissed back then she slowly stopped and looked at me " any ways … you look better in your sweats then in jeans, and they're easer to get off"  
he smiled then let go of me after I hit him play fully in the arm. I took of my jeans then folded them and put them away then got out my favourite pair of sweats and put them on then put a tang top on and walked down stairs. I walked into the kitchen and smelt food and then sent me over the edge. I ran to the bath room and started throwing up. Sasuke soon appeared behind me and held my hair out of my face and rube my back.  
" does my cooking smell that bad?"  
I shook my head and kept throwing up. He sighed and kept rubbing my back. After there was noting left to trough up, I flushed the toilet and got up, washed my face then brushed my teeth. Sasuke looked at me.  
" so your not going to eat are you ?"  
that feeling of nausea came again but I just pushed it away and shook my head. He nodded and then walked back to the kitchen. A few minutes later I finished brushing my teeth then went into the living room and sat on the couch and turned the TV on. A commercial for a pregnancy test came on .

" are you feeling fat? Are you getting sick in the morning, do you think your pregnant ? Well. NEC can help you find out ….." the woman talking in the commercial went on. Then it him me. _'oh.. Shit no … I cant be .. Can I ..oh my god. I have skipped my period. Twice.. And I didn't even notice … holy shit?'_ I though to my self. Just then Sasuke walked into the living room. " hey , I have to go train today. I'll be back at like, umm…4 ..ok ?"  
I looked at him_ ' I can go to the pharmacy and pick up a test and do it in that amount of time …. '_  
"ok.."  
Sasuke came over to me and kissed me then went to the front door and put his shoes on and left.  
I waited 20 minute then got up and put my shoes on and walked out of the house and to the pharmacy. When I got there I walked in and saw Hinata.  
" oh …. Hey Sakura…" Hinata walked over to me with just what I had come here to get. I was shocked. But didn't show it. " hey Hinata … what's that for ?"  
Hinata looked at it and slightly blushed." oh … um"  
" don't worry… you dont need to explain to me. So……. How's um. .Naruto ..?"  
" oh… umm… he's ok I guess, he's been a little down the last few weeks. But I have no clue why."  
" oh.." _' Its cause of me ' _  
" well.. I have to go .. I'll see you later… "  
" oh ok .. tell Naruto I say hi ok ?"  
"sure" Hinata walked to the counter and paid for the test then walked out and walked in the directions of … Kiba's?

' _what the hell?… why would she be going to Kiba's … wouldn't she at least go to Naruto's? unless… HOLLY SHIT… NO WAY ! She can't be …' _I thought .  
I smiled to my self then went and got a pregnancy test for my self then paid for it and walked home. When I got in I went straight to the bath room and read the instruction. _'seems easy enough'  
_I did as it said then waited 10 minutes. Those ten minutes seemed to take forever. And then I read what it said. Just then I heard the front door open.  
" Sakura !"  
I got a shocked look on my face _' what is he doing here?' _I walked out of the bath room totally forgetting I had the test in my hand. I walked down stairs and looked at Naruto.  
" what are you doing here?" I looked at him , he looked a mess.  
" … she's cheating on me …." tears spilled down his face.  
".. how do you know ?"  
" I saw her walking out of the pharmacy then to Kiba's and when he answered the door they kissed.' he looked at the ground then at my hand  
" Sakura … what's that…?"  
I looked at where he was looking then my eyes widen. _' why didn't I leave this in the bath room ! Stupid. Stupid .STUPID!' _  
" oh.. it's a … pregnancy test……."  
Naruto got a shocked look on his face and looked at me. "are you ?"  
Just then Sasuke walked in and glared at Naruto "what are you doing here?"  
" I came to talk to Sakura."  
Sasuke looked at me then saw what was in my hand " what's that?"  
I sighed " a pregnancy test…."  
Sasuke also got a shocked look on his face.  
" oh……. Did you already take it ?"  
".. yes I did "  
" so are you ?" both Sasuke and Naruto looked at me waiting my answer.  
"… yeah I am ." I turned around and walked up to the bath room.  
Both of them just stood there thinking _' who's is it ?'_

* * *

there it is ... i hope you like it...  
Review! 


	7. Chapter 7

hey ... hers another chapter...  
naruto :.. what are you going to make me go thrw now ...?  
me:.. youll just have to wait and see  
naruto: ahhhhhhhhh

* * *

-Live a life of no regrets  
Chapter 7

I threw the test in the garbage and slammed the door and put the toilet seat down then sat on it. I rested my elbows on me knees then put my head in my hands and sighed. What was I going to do. I knew who the father was … but … how was I supposed to tell them. A few minutes passed then I herd people running up the stairs and arguing then I herd a knock on the door .  
"Sakura. Come out of the bath room."  
" no .."  
"… Sakura-Chan .. Come on …" Naruto said  
" don't call her that !" Sasuke yelled at him  
" dont tell me what to call her ..any ways calling her Sakura-Chan is nothing bad!"  
" still… don't call her that,"  
" make me , Sasuke basted!"  
"gladly!"  
I got up and opened the door " stop it ! Both of you ! Your acting like you're 12 fucking years old !"  
both of them looked at me then Sasuke pulled me to him and glared at Naruto.  
" Sasuke. What are you doing?"  
" its mine!"  
" no its not! Its mine !"  
" no she's getting married to me so its mine!"  
" her getting married to you has nothing to do with if its yours or not !"  
" well it is ! isn't it Sakura?" Sasuke smiled at me  
_' what the fuck am I going say.?' _  
Naruto just looked at me waiting for the answer.  
".. well, Sasuke … I .. Umm.. I don't know whose it is …"  
they both looked at me shocked.  
" are you serious?" Sasuke looked at me  
" I'm sorry.."  
" its ok .. We can always get a test done when its born" Naruto said smiling at me.  
" no!. we have to know who's it is right now.. Sakura , how can you not know ?"  
I looked at him then pulled away from him " Cause I don't … ok … I just don't!.. I don't know every thing"  
Sasuke just looked at me.  
" I just want to be a lone for a little while ok ?"  
both men respected y wishes and left the house. After they did I went to my room and cried. What was I supposed to do. I didn't want to break Sasuke's heart, but I wanted to tell Naruto that it was his. What ever I had to do, I hade to find out soon.

* * *

2 months had passed since I found out I was pregnant. Sasuke was on a mission right now. And I was lonely, and … very hungry for inchibans. So… I called Naruto.  
" hello ?" I heard a yawn from him.  
" hey .. Naruto ?"  
" oh hey Sakura-Chan … what's up ?"  
"umm.. I was wondering if you could get me some thing …"  
" ok.. But its like … 2 am .."  
".. I know … "  
" ok.. What do you want … ?"  
".. inchibans … "  
I knew he was happy when I said that " ok ! I'll be over in 15 minutes!"  
I went to say thank you but , he had already hung up the phone. I sighed and hung up the phone the walked down stairs and sat in the living room. I watched TV until there was a knock on my door. I slowly got up and answered it to see Naruto smiling at me and holding a bag with the ramen in it. I smiled at him then moved out of the way and let him in. he took of his shoes then brought the bag in to the kitchen and put the bowls on the table then sat down. I sat down beside him and started eating . _' um….soooooo good…..' _Naruto also started eating and kept looking at me from the corner of his eye as we ate in silence. After we finished eating Naruto got up and started washing up the dishes I had in my sink.

" hey .. I can do those.."  
Naruto just looked at me then went back to washing them.  
" Naruto .."  
" no .. I can do them … I don't mind"  
"……… ok …" I got up and went back into the living room and watched TV. After Naruto finished the dishes he came and sat down beside me.  
" so… how have you been .. ?"  
"… I've been better.."  
" oh … why … you and Hinata get in a fight ?"  
Naruto looked at me slightly confused "remember she was cheating on me.. So… we broke up … .."  
_'I had totally for got, we got talking about the pregnancy and , oh got now I fell so bad"_

" oh .. Yeah .. I'm sorry… I forgot," I said looking at the ground  
" its ok .. But then , I found out that she's also pregnant ."  
I looked at him "… is it yours.?"  
" no … me and Hinata never got that intimate."  
".. oh .. Well .. I'm really sorry…"  
" its ok, its not your fault, but … I saw it coming form a mile away. Every time Kiba was around, Hinata was so hesitant to kiss me or any thing .. And at my birthday, she saw him looking at us when we were kissing and stopped .. So …"  
"…. ..well… I'm still sorry.."  
" don't be.." he smiled at me and I smiles back then I went back to watching TV.I must have fallen asleep or some thing Cause the next thing I remember is waking up in some ones arms.  
_'he's home already…?'  
_I looked up at who I thought was Sasuke, but it wasn't. It was Naruto. Flashback about what happened months ago came flooding my mind and I started silently crying and I snuggled into him. He must of felt me shaking and his shirt getting wet, cause he slowly woke up and looked at me.  
" Sakura-Chan … are you ok ?" Naruto rubbed my back and I tightened my grip on his shirt and nodded.  
" then why are you crying ?"  
I looked up at him and smiled " its nothing …"  
"… are you sure?"  
I nodded then moved and kisses him. I could tell he was shocked but he kissed back and flipped me over so I was lying back on the bed and kept kissing me. i wrapped my arms around him. He slowly broke away from the kiss and looked at me "… don't marry him Sakura.. Please don't"  
before I could say any thing we both herd the front door open .  
" baby… I'm home"  
me and Naruto both looked at each other ._ ' oh shit.'

* * *

_

Ok ... there it is i knwo its short .. but whats coming up next wouldnt leve you hanging ... so i cound put it here... well... the next chapter will be up soon! love you all  
Naruto : well .. at least i got a kiss..


	8. Chapter 8

ok .. heres the 8th chapter... i hope you all like it ...  
naruto :... i better not get hurt in this one ... or im goign to sue.  
me:.. you wont sue me ... remember waht happend a few chapters ago?  
naruto blushed,... oh yeah ... ok... i wont ...  
me smiles: good... now... ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

-Live a life of no Regrets  
Chapter 8

" Naruto .. You have to go …"  
" but how …?"  
" the window… go quick .."  
" ok .." Naruto kissed me one last time then got up " I love you Sakura."  
I was shocked but before I could say any thing Naruto was out the window and Sasuke was heading up the stairs. I quickly got out of my bed then went to my dresser and took out some cloths and started changing when Sasuke threw the door open. I looked at him and he shoved a pair of shoes into my face" where the fuck is he !"  
"who ?"  
" Naruto! Where the fuck is he? I know he's here"  
" no he's not"  
Sasuke threw the shoes on the floor then opened the closet looking for Naruto. Then looked under the bed.  
" tell me right now Sakura, where the fuck is he?"  
" he's not here," I said calmly  
" so he was here … and what were you two doing ?"  
" nothing "  
he slapped me " Don't lie to me Sakura! What were you doing !"  
I was shocked " you … just slapped me "  
" so what .. Tell me what you did with him "  
" I already said , nothing"  
Sasuke pushed me agents the wall roughly " I SAID DON'T LIE TO ME !" he slapped me again. And this time it split my lip.  
"… we kissed that's all… " _'wrong move Sakura.. Totally wrong move.'_  
Sasuke went wild after I said that. " you what ? You kissed him ! How could you do that ?" Sasuke held me by my neck and glared daggers at me.  
"Sas… uke…. I …. I can't …… can't b…brea…th…" Sasuke then threw me agents the opposite wall. Then stalked over to me.  
I cried out as I hit the wall and slid to the ground. I looked at him then tried to get up but he kicked me into the wall.  
"Sasuke … stop… … please…" I lay on the ground on my back and he knead down and pressed on of his knees into my stomach then put his hands around my neck.  
" how could you do that to me Sakura! How could you ! don't you love me ! What about the baby?"  
I couldn't breath. I started clawing at his hands but it didn't work he just tightened his grasp. I mouthed : Sasuke … please stop I cant breath . But he didn't notice he just kept his hands on my neck. My eyes started to droop closes. Jus then Sasuke was pulled off of me and thrown agents the wall.  
" WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU DOING TO SAKURA!" Naruto screamed louder then I had ever herd him before. I looked at him and his eyes were red and his teeth were longer then before. It was obvious that the fox had started to come out .  
Sasuke geared at him." what the fuck do you think you were doing with my fiancée!"  
"that doesn't matter! You could have KILLED her! " Naruto grabbed Sasuke around the neck and slammed him agents the wall. Sasuke went to kick him but before he could Naruto had thrown him into the wall then started kicking the shit out of him. Naruto dropped to his knees and grabbed Sasuke by his shirt.  
" you'll never touch her, or any one ever again." Naruto said in a low growl.  
Sasuke looked up at him with wide eyes, then Naruto punched him in the nose, breaking it. Sasuke's eyes widened then his body went limp. Naruto broke it so bad that the broken piece of it punctured his brain. (yes it is possible)  
I looked at him then at Naruto. Naruto let go of Sasuke's body then looked at me and went back to normal and he quickly came over to me,  
" oh my god! Sakura are you ok !" he pulled me over to him and hugged me gently " I'm so sorry didn't come earlier. Is the baby ok ? Are you ok ?Oh my god. I'm so sorry that he did that to you."  
I grabbed onto Naruto's shirt and cried. Naruto kissed the top of my head and picked me up and walked out of the house and to the hospital. I fell asleep as we were walking and when I woke up, I was lying in a bed at the hospital. I started freaking out ._ " oh no! I lost the baby didn't I! No…. please no!"_ I started to cry again. Just then Naruto walked in and looked at me. " oh you're awake!"  
Naruto walked over to me and saw that I was crying and sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around me.  
" I- I lost it, didn't I?"  
Naruto looked at me and wiped the tears that had fallen down my face away "what are you talking about ?"  
" the baby … I lost it didn't I?" the tears he wiped away were just replaced by new ones.  
" what … no, the baby's fine."  
I looked at him " really?"  
" yeah " he smiled at me  
"… then why am I here?"  
" they just finished making sure every thing was ok, and you fell asleep and we didn't want to wake you."  
" oh.. Ok .." I stopped crying and Naruto moved some hair out of my face. I looked at him and remember what he said to me before he left earlier that day.  
_' I love you Sakura."_ I hadn't had the time to tell him what I wanted to say. And I wasn't going to miss out on that again. So I kissed him once then hugged him. He kissed me on my for head.  
" Naruto…"  
" yeah.."  
" I love you too."  
Naruto looked at me slightly shocked. " really ? Do you really?"  
I looked at him and smiled " yeah "  
he hugged me tighter.  
" oh and I have some thing else to tell you."  
" ok .. What is that ?"  
" … the baby's yours."  
this time he slightly pushed me away do her could look at me face. " are you serious?"  
" yeah … I knew who's it was before. But I didn't want to hurt Sasuke."  
he just stared at me shocked. Then he smiled and kissed me.  
In-between kisses he said " Oh.. God.. I.. Love .. You …so…. Much.. Sakura … I'm.. so.. Happy…."  
I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around is neck and pulled him closer to me. He just picked me up out of the bed then spun me around then let me stand on the floor and put his forehead on mine. I looked up at him. His eyes were watering and a tear ran down his face and I wiped it away.  
" don't …… don't leave me again Sakura. " he said closing his eyes.  
" as long as you promise not to leave me."  
" never in a thousand years would I leave you."  
" nether would I."  
Naruto looked at me " good.." Naruto got on one of his knees and grabbed my hand. " I don't have a ring or any thing to give you but, would you marry me Sakura.?"  
I smiled. "yes .. Yes!"  
Naruto smiled and me then got up and hugged me and spun me again. I giggled (some thing I hadn't done in for ever) and kissed him. He kissed me back. When we stopped he brought me over to the bed and sat me on it.  
" I'll be right back ."  
" ok.."  
Naruto walked out of the room and into the hall way.  
" SHE SAID YES! SHE SAID YES!"  
I smiled and laughed. Every thing would be perfect.

* * *

heheh ... no this is not the last chapter .. i think the next one will be ... but im not sure ... i might make 10 chapters... but im not sure if i can... lol... well any ways .. thanks for reading now .. review!  
Naruto jumps around happily: she loves me ! hehe !  
me :... every one loves you ..  
naruto looks at me with stary eyes: really ?  
Me: -.-... yeah ... i even love you ! hehe  
naruto :... i know you do ... but does every one else..  
me:.. i unno i think they do ... why dont you ask ?  
Naruto : ok .. DOES EVERY ONE LOVE ME ! 


End file.
